


The Flower and the Sword

by weatherworn



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherworn/pseuds/weatherworn
Summary: The royal court of the Tang was nothing Jaehyun had ever seen before nor would have imagined.





	1. The Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_III](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_III) collection. 



The royal court of the Tang was nothing Jaehyun had ever seen before nor would have imagined. The rumors back home had been true. The walls of the enormous main hall _were_ laced with gold and the columns were decorated with reliefs of golden dragons spiraling around them, rubies for eyes. Jaehyun and his guardian who had had the misfortune of accompanying him on his exile kept their heads down as they approached the elevated golden throne of the Emperor Taizong. Even with averted eyes, Jaehyun could see the hem of Emperor Taizong's robes was also made of silk material dyed in gold. It was an opulence that even a prince like Jaehyun was not used to.

He knelt on the floor when he arrived in front of the Emperor and prostrated himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Doyoung doing the same. And around him, he could feel the stares of the rest of the members of the court.

"Your Majesty, may you live for ten thousand years," he said, his mouth dry. He was trying hard not to tremble.

He heard the rustling of the Emperor's robes as he shifted in his throne. "You may rise," he ordered, his booming voice clear with authority.

Jaehyun got to his feet, but he kept his head down as a sign of respect. He waited for the Emperor to continue.

"How were your travels, prince Jaehyun?" The Emperor inquired. "I take it was not too troublesome?"

Jaehyun bowed deeply before continuing. "Yes, Your Majesty. Your humble servant was able to pass through your vast kingdom without hindrance. Your wise rulership has ensured peace and prosperity throughout the land."

The Emperor guffawed and Jaehyun could hear soft chuckles ripple through the court. "I shall tell your father in our next correspondence that he has raised a son with a tongue of honey," the Emperor said, his voice laced with amusement. "I can see why he has sent you among your brothers." 

Jaehyun bowed deeply again, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't dare to tell the Tang Emperor that it was because he was the most expendable of his brothers, that his father was willing to trade him away at the slightest prompt, just to get rid of his useless son.

"We shall speak further later," the Emperor continued. "You have traveled far and you must be weary. You will be directed to your quarters."

For the third time, Jaehyun bowed. "Many humble thanks, Your Majesty," he said, grateful to be dismissed. He backed out of the court and followed the servants instructed by the Emperor to bring him to his rooms.

This was to be the start of Jaehyun's new life.

\---

Jaehyun's quarters were not quite as lavish as the main hall had been, but it still impressed him all the same. His rooms were spacious and airy and the bed he will sleep on was elevated on a wooden frame carved with intricate lattices and painted a deep mahogany color. He also had a writing desk with a chair, their designs matching the bed frame as well. Doyoung will sleep in the smaller room adjacent to his.

Doyoung looked around him with wide eyes. "Perhaps I have chosen rightly to accompany you on your exile," he remarked.

"You take too many liberties, Doyoung," Jaehyun said, smiling. He was used to Doyoung's insolence by now, having grown up with it. In fact, sometimes Jaehyun felt that Doyoung was the only true friend he had and trusted. He certainly was now.

"To be sure, it is not quite an exile," Doyoung corrected his words as he started unloading Jaehyun's belongings from the trunks. "You are here to secure and ensure diplomatic relations between our two kingdoms. His Majesty, your father, has tasked you with an important assignment."

Jaehyun sat down on the chair and idly picked up the ink stone by the edge of the desk. "And yet, he did not send any of my other brothers, whom he favors more, for this task," he said bitterly.

"You must stop feeling so aggrieved by His Majesty's slights," Doyoung chided gently. "We all have our place in the world. He has felt that this is yours. As it is, we must accept it. Now come, please assist me with unloading _your_ belongings, you lazy oaf."

"I shall have your head for your insolence," Jaehyun threatens jokingly, their well practiced banter the only familiar thing in this strange, new world.

\---

Jaehyun was summoned back to the court two days later. He left Doyoung behind in their quarters, walking towards the main hall with trepidation. Along the way, he saw servants and eunuchs scurrying about the grounds and they stopped to bow to him briefly before continuing on.

He kept his gaze low on the ground as he approached the throne again and performed his prostration, this time with only the Emperor and two other young men present. They look on, standing straight and at attention, their expressions placid as Emperor Taizong explained why Jaehyun had been summoned. 

"Your father wishes to form an alliance to defeat the Gorguryeo and Baekje," the Emperor said. "He has sent you here as a sign of good faith and to be of service to me. I must see if you are indeed of any use to me. A prince with no military experience is like a bird without wings. What of yours, prince Jaehyun?"

"Your Majesty, your humble servant has followed our General Kim Yu-Shin during his campaigns and has learned a great deal under his tutelage," Jaehyun answered.

The Emperor grunted in response. "That's all well and good, and perhaps we will have opportunity to test what he has taught you of commanding an army, but a good leader must also be willing to join his men in battle." He motioned one of the young men to approach. "This is my youngest son, Sicheng. Perhaps you can test your skills with him."

Even before Jaehyun could respond, he saw a blur of motion out of the corner of his eyes and he moved to deflect several blows from Sicheng with his arm, but he left his midsection vulnerable and he felt a terrible impact to his abdomen that left him sprawled on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

"Your reaction is good, but your overall skills leave much to be desired," he heard prince Sicheng said, his voice even and without the haughtiness that should've accompanied those words. Jaehyun watched as Sicheng extended a hand. He took it and heaved himself up with his help.

Emperor Taizong smiled and put his hands behind his back. "You will have to forgive my son, prince Jaehyun. He can be quite enthusiastic in the matter of showing off his combat skills. But he is right, you will need to improve. A prince must also be a warrior, worthy in battle."

Jaehyun bowed, his face flaming. He had already made a blunder of himself and an entire week had yet to pass. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The other young man now spoke up. "Your Majesty, he looks to be more of a scholar who prefers the calligraphy brush to the sword."

The Emperor nodded. "You may be right, Yuta. And a scholar has his own merits too, of course. A kingdom has to be won with the sword, but kept in peace and order with the brush to write down our laws and decrees. Is that not so, prince Jaehyun?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Jaehyun said.

"Now, I have other matters to attend to," the Emperor continued. "You are dismissed."

The three of them bowed and backed out of the hall. They looked at each other when they reached an outer courtyard, assessing. Prince Yuta had a visible smirk on his face, as if he had enjoyed seeing Jaehyun squirm, and Sicheng...he was harder to read as he glanced at Jaehyun and looked away.

It's the one named Yuta who spoke up first. "A new friend from the Silla kingdom. How have you found the accommodations here in the Tang court?"

"It has been exceedingly pleasant," Jaehyun replied. He chanced a glance at Sicheng. "And generous. I am grateful for His Majesty's hospitality."

Sicheng now finally looked at him. "You will find that my father is generous, but only if you can prove your worth in his court."

"Now, now," Yuta said, throwing an arm around Sicheng, which startled Jaehyun with its blatant disregard for propriety. "Please do not project your own feelings toward your father, His Majesty, may he live for ten thousand years, upon poor Jaehyun here. He just arrived here. And besides, how does that explain me?"

Sicheng cracked a smile. "You are useful at being useless, Yuta, and thus making the rest of us look better in comparison." He turned to Jaehyun and smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, prince Jaehyun. Perhaps you can join us for the evening meal tonight?" 

Jaehyun tilted his head in acquiescence. "It would be my honor, Your Highness."

Jaehyun returned to his rooms, not quite sure what to make of the Tang prince and his friend.

\---

Before he had left the court of his father, his father had told him how he should behave in the Tang court.

"We need Emperor Taizong to help us defeat our enemies in the north, so make sure to ingratiate yourself to him," King Muyeol had instructed. "Do NOT do anything to jeopardize the alliance."

Jaehyun took a deep, calming breath and sat down on the stool provided for him as servants placed dishes filled with food in front of him on the table. He looked across the hall at Prince Sicheng and Yuta. Sicheng was smiling and expressing his thanks to the servant girl in front of him, who blushed, bowed, and scurried away. Yuta was staring back at Jaehyun with a contemplative look on his face. 

Sicheng raised his cup of wine in Jaehyun's direction. Jaehyun and Yuta followed. "To the prince of Silla, we welcome you to the court of the Tang."

"Many thanks." Jaehyun took a sip of the sweet wine, feeling it slide down his throat in a pleasant and warm burst. 

Yuta wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled. "It's always good to have fresh blood in the court, don't you think, Sicheng? Perhaps you will have a new sparring partner besides me, who has two left feet."

Jaehyun laughed. "Perhaps not with my skills. They pale in comparison to Prince Sicheng's."

"You will improve under Master Li's tutelage," Sicheng said. "It is part of your training here to become useful to my father." He offered Jaehyun a sympathetic smile. "I know you are here against your will. A caged animal will always yearn to be free."

Jaehyun stopped chewing, his pair of chopsticks frozen in mid air. His stomach was knotted in terror. Had he visibly shown any indication that he was displeased with coming to the Tang court? The only words of dissension he had spoken were to Doyoung and he would certainly never divulge the information and in addition, his words were more directed towards his own father.

"You need not worry, prince Jaehyun," Sicheng assured him. "I merely make this observation from one of general human nature rather than you specifically. A person of the royal court is never free to do as they please. They are mere pawns of a game that they never wished to play in the first place."

Yuta reached over to give Sicheng an amicable pat on the shoulder. "Sicheng, you become maudlin with even the slightest bit of wine." He turned to Jaehyun. "Pay him no heed. Sicheng likes to test the patience of others, most notably His Majesty's."

Sicheng turned to Yuta. "You should understand this better than most, Yuta. Have you not seen your own home in many years?"

Jaehyun watched as Yuta's expression changed slowly, from one of mirth to seriousness, but Yuta never took his eyes off Sicheng. "Sicheng," he said, his voice soft. "You know that I have made my home here and so far, I have had no cause for regret. Unless you continue with this sort of talk." He turned to Jaehyun. "He was spoiled as a child, you see. It's quite tragic actually."

Jaehyun was not sure how to respond properly to that, so he stuffed his face with more food. Sicheng sighed and moved bits of rice around his bowl before sparing a glance at Jaehyun and quickly looking back down. If Jaehyun was not mistaken, Sicheng appeared to be displaying...shyness towards him. But that seemed impossible when Sicheng was the son of one of the most powerful sovereigns in the world. Jaehyun shook his head and continued eating.

After the meal, the three of them enjoyed a performance by the royal court dancers, whose graceful and mesmerizing moves distracted Jaehyun from what appeared to be a very befuddling supper.

\---

Jaehyun returned to his quarters after bidding Yuta and Sicheng a good night and he watched with growing fascination and consternation at the sight of Yuta throwing his arms around Sicheng again as they walked away with servant girls trailing in two neat lines behind them.

"So, how did the feast fare?" Doyoung asked, as he assisted Jaehyun in preparing for sleep. Doyoung loosened the knot that tied Jaehyun's hair, and his long hair cascaded down upon his shoulders.

"Very strange," Jaehyun replied, holding out his arms so that Doyoung can remove the layers of his robes. "It appears that prince Sicheng and his friend Yuta have the most unusual relationship." He did not mention to Doyoung what Sicheng said during the meal. "They're very affectionate."

Doyoung nodded. "I have heard from the other servants that Yuta arrived to the court when he was a mere child and has never been back to his homeland across the sea. He and Sicheng have grown up together as brothers. And some..." He paused and shook his head. "Perhaps I should stop here."

Of course that piqued Jaehyun's interest. "What of it?" He said impatiently. "You cannot simply say something interesting and then stop at the most tantalizing part."

"The walls have ears, prince Jaehyun," Doyoung said, but he smiled indulgently at Jaehyun's impatience. He lowered his voice. "There have always been rumors that there is more between them."

"What do you mean by more?" Jaehyun asked, silently cursing Doyoung. He then understood. "Oh."

"Yes," Doyoung said. He now patted Jaehyun on the shoulder. "To bed with you, prince." 

Jaehyun was still ruminating on this new fact when Doyoung pulled the covers over him and prepared to blow out the candles. "Do you think the Emperor knows of this?" he asked Doyoung idly. He had known members of the court back home who have enjoyed the pleasures and company of other men, but it was never something that was spoken of out loud. 

"Well," Doyoung said. "I must remind you that these are merely rumors and rumors are like words on a page ruined by water. We never really know what was truly written in the first place."

Jaehyun fell asleep to the memory of the spark in prince Sicheng's eyes when he made his impassioned speech.

\---

Master Li, a Shaolin monk, was a tough taskmaster, like most of the combat and martial arts instructors Jaehyun have had growing up. Jaehyun had trained alongside the esteemed hwarang warriors, pride of the Silla kingdom, but he had never been able to keep up with them. This had added to his feelings of inadequacy in the eyes of his father.

Master Li tested his abilities and by the end of the sparring, Jaehyun felt so battered and bruised, he was sure that his body was irrevocably broken. 

"You're soft," Master Li grunted, helping Jaehyun back up to his wobbly feet. "But not without potential." 

"Thank you, master," Jaehyun huffed. Master Li then made him to endure standing on one foot, followed by the other one, for two hours to build his core foundation. 

"A tree with strong roots will never be made to fall," Master Li explained. 

Jaehyun was at the tail end of his exercise when Sicheng arrived for his time with Master Li. He took one look at Jaehyun and grinned. He tried to hide it behind a hand.

"Allow me to guess, you're a tree with strong roots," Sicheng said.

Jaehyun made a noise that he felt truly exemplified his feelings of wishing to die.

He finally got a chance to rest and watched Sicheng train with Master Li. In his sparring with the master, Sicheng definitely lasted longer than Jaehyun, his movements sharp and defensive as he blocked Master Li's lightning fast strikes. There was one time when Sicheng managed to try to execute an offensive move, but Master Li easily deflected it and knocked Sicheng off his feet with a sweep of his leg across the bamboo floor.

"You must be observant at all times," Master Li barked. "Do not become arrogant."

"Yes, master," Sicheng said, quickly getting back to his feet.

After the training lesson, Sicheng turned to Jaehyun. "Perhaps now we can do something that you _are_ good at," he said with a teasing smile.

In the receiving hall of Sicheng's spacious quarters, he summoned a servant girl to bring forth a guzheng for Jaehyun.

"We have our own version in Silla called the gayageum, but I also took the liberty of learning how to play the guzheng," Jaehyun explained, running his fingers along the taut strings of the instrument. He began playing, a Chinese piece that he had learned about a pair of lovers who turned into butterflies after death so that they can be together for eternity, something that they could not have in life. Sicheng sat across within arm's reach, his chin in his hands, listening. Towards the middle of the piece, he stood up and began a dance to match the melancholic parts, his gestures graceful and sweeping. It was in stark contrast to his martial arts, which were sharp and packed with strength. This was like flowing silk in the wind, beautiful and yielding to the music. It was breathtaking to watch.

When he plucked the last note from the guzheng, he kept his eyes on Sicheng, who stopped and turned to share a quiet look with him. 

"You are quite masterful with the guzheng," Sicheng admitted finally, falling to the floor next to Jaehyun.

"My humble thanks, Your Highness," Jaehyun said, looking down on the guzheng. "And you, you are quite masterful with your body." He realized what he said and felt his own body burst into flames. "I mean-"

Unfortunately, Sicheng had heard and stared at him before collapsing on the floor, laughing. It seemed like he wasn't ever going to stop. When it finally seemed like he was going to taper off, he took one look at Jaehyun and began laughing anew.

"I really do not believe it was entirely that amusing," Jaehyun protested weakly, still mortified. 

Sicheng sat upright again, finally starting to stop, his face red from laughing. "My apologies, prince Jaehyun," he said, his voice full of mirth. "I was told you have a tongue of honey. It appears to be the truth, although I do have to admit it's not as refined as I was led to believe."

Jaehyun felt his face flame with embarrassment once more, but Sicheng's tone didn't struck him as demeaning, so he allowed it to pass. Back home, he had thought himself quite socially adept and one might even say sauve, but being in a different court in a different land altogether kept Jaehyun on edge, never sure how to act.

Sicheng placed his chin in his hands again, resting his elbows on his knees. There was something very childlike about that gesture. "Tell me more about the kingdom of Silla."

Feeling the ache of homesickness, Jaehyun was happy to oblige.

\---

The days continued on, training with Master Li and spending the time afterwards with prince Sicheng and sometimes prince Yuta as well. He learned that Sicheng's older brothers have been sent to the fringes of the kingdom to oversee the military posts and to gain experience in the matters of governance.

"Soon, His Majesty will sent me out as well," Sicheng said with a frown. "But as there is little chance of me inheriting the thrown nor am I interested in fighting for it, he has not been in a hurry to do so."

"If you were not a prince," Jaehyun began cautiously, "What would you like to be free to do?"

Sicheng chuckled. "Funny how no one but you has ever asked such a question to me. From one captive prince to another." He thought about it, his gaze afar. "I would like to travel the land as I please, unburdened by worries and obligations. Or who I should have to be betrothed to in order to further my father's many alliances and ambitions." He looked back at Jaehyun. "I'm sure you know better than most, since you have traveled so far from home, not for yourself but for your father."

Jaehyun idly plucked at a string on the guzheng and the low sound reverberated through the hall. "The longer I stay, the more I find that I do not mind being here." He hazarded a glance at Sicheng from beneath his lashes, who looked back at him with a growing smile.

"Ah, the prince of honeyed speech strikes again," Sicheng said with delight, clapping his hands. Jaehyun saw his attention redirected behind him and he turned around to find prince Yuta by the large arch of the entrance.

"Many greetings, Your Highnesses," Yuta said cheerfully, settling onto the mat next to Sicheng as a servant prepared a cup of tea for him. "Sicheng, I must say I'm terribly hurt. Has Prince Jaehyun replaced me as your confidant and most trusted advisor?"

"No one can replace you, Yuta," Sicheng assured him, patting him on the knee. "Seeing as there are none who could give as terrible advice as you."

Yuta clutched his chest in mock pain. "You wound me." He took a sip of tea and turned his attention to Jaehyun. "Prince Jaehyun, I had the most delightful conversation with your, as you call him, guardian."

Jaehyun looked up and tried not to panic. Yuta was someone he could not quite figure out yet and Doyoung, while shrewd and prudent, could also be quick tempered if provoked. "Oh?" He said, keeping his voice casual and calm. Doyoung was someone he could not lose, especially now.

Yuta nodded. "Yes, we talked about the caretaking of our respective wards." He glanced at Sicheng with a mischievous grin. "And how difficult they can be sometimes."

Sicheng jutted out his bottom lip in a visible pout. "I am no longer a child. I do not need you to take care of me," he protested, though not very fiercely.

Jaehyun heaved an inward sigh of relief. Perhaps Yuta was someone he could trust after all. It was hard to tell behind the scheming that can occur within the royal courts at times. And he was in the biggest, most powerful one of all.

"True, you are no longer a child, my prince," Yuta continued. "But your mind is very much like one's. And I mean that as the highest compliment. For innocence is very difficult to find in this godforsaken world. Do you not agree, prince Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically. He found that that was what he liked about Sicheng most of all. "Indeed."

Sicheng fidgeted under the praise. "I am not as innocent of life as you say," he said, glaring at Yuta and reaching over to punch him on the shoulder. "Now come, enough talk. You said you have been learning to juggle to entertain us. Show us what you have learned."

"Yes, fine, fine," Yuta laughed, sharing a look of long-suffering with Jaehyun. "I will oblige your constant and incessant demands."

\---

Two days later, there was cause for celebration as one of Emperor's beloved sons, Li Tai, returned from an assignment. Prince Jaehyun was invited to the reception ceremony, which included a feast and performances.

"Is it really an invitation if you're not allowed to decline it?" Doyoung wondered as he brushed a comb through Jaehyun's hair.

"They promised a feast," Jaehyun pointed out. "A feast, Doyoung. How terrible can it be?"

After preparations, he and Doyoung quickly made their way to the grand courtyard where the processions will be. Jaehyun slipped into the seat next to prince Sicheng and Yuta while Doyoung stood at attention behind him. Opposite of them, across the courtyard, sat the concubines and daughters of Emperor Taizong. He caught the eyes of several of the daughters, who giggled and hid their smiles behind their fans and tittered amongst each other. 

"It appears you are quite popular with my gaggle of sisters," Sicheng remarked with a rolling of his eyes. Jaehyun could hear Doyoung's snicker behind him.

"Your Highness, back in Silla, our prince was known as the flower prince," Doyoung divulged, his voice conspiratorial.

"I shall have your head, Doyoung," Jaehyun swore for the umpteenth time while Sicheng and Yuta laughed. 

"I can see why," Sicheng said idly, catching Jaehyun's eye. Jaehyun glanced over at Yuta, unsure of how he would perceive this. Yuta looked between him and Sicheng with a contemplative look on his face, but he smiled when he saw Jaehyun looking at him.

The Head Eunuch climbed onto the raised pavilion where the Emperor and his Empress would be seated and cleared his throat. "His Majesty, Emperor Taizong, Her Majesty, Empress Zhangsun, and His Highness, Prince Li Tai have arrived," he announced, his voice ringing through the courtyard.

Everyone stood up as the Emperor, Empress, and the returning prince were seated and Jaehyun joined in the chorus of greeting the Emperor and his Empress. "May His Majesty live for ten thousand years. May Her Majesty live for a thousand years. May His Highness live for a thousand years."

Emperor Taizong motioned for everyone to be seated. "The gods haves safeguarded my son's return to the court." He turned to look at Prince Li Tai sitting on the left of him. "I am pleased that you have returned with good news of the prosperity and peace of the kingdom."

Prince Li Tai was a hefty man and he carried himself with an air of self-confidence as he bowed to the emperor. "Indeed, Sire, by your eminence, the masses are enjoying a time of wealth and peace and have no cause for complaint."

"Excellent," the Emperor declared grandly. "Many things have changed since you were last in court. We have a new guest amongst us, the prince of Silla." Jaehyun quickly got up to bow to the Emperor and prince. He waited tensely as the prince gave him a once-over glance.

"Ah, the prince of Silla," Li Tai finally said, the faint ghost of a sneer on his face. "The tiny kingdom in the peninsula."

Jaehyun clenched his fists and did not say anything. He knew he was going to face indignities in the court of the Tang. Why wouldn't he when Silla was a mouse compared to the tiger that was the Chinese empire? What he did not expect was prince Sicheng speaking up for his behalf.

"Prince Jaehyun is an esteemed guest from a kingdom that is our ally," Sicheng said and Jaehyun could hear the controlled restraint in his voice. 

"Of course, younger brother," Li Tai said, tilting his head dismissively before turning his attention back to the Emperor.

Jaehyun took his seat again while the dishes of food from the promised feast were brought out in a long line of maidservants. He found that he was trembling from shame and anger, no longer with the appetite that had made him look forward to the feast, and he avoided the eyes of everyone.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sicheng tilt his head towards him. "My sincere apologies for my loathsome brother. I forgot just how hateful he was and now I have the misfortune of remembering it all over again."

Jaehyun shook his head, but could not find it within himself to answer. To not be able to defend himself for fear of jeopardizing the alliance was an indignity that he must endure, but he did not have to enjoy it. 

"My brother is abominable, but he is right about the fact that my father, and the ministers at large, does not see the kingdom of Silla on equal terms," Sicheng said lowly, almost too soft for Jaehyun to hear. "Our alliance is only a means to an end. But perhaps you may already be aware of this."

Jaehyun nodded. There was no love lost between his own kingdom and the Tang. The kingdoms of the peninsula and the Chinese have been in conflict since the times of their ancestors. His father was embarking on a precarious gamble in allying himself with the Chinese, but Jaehyun was not the one who had the authority or favor to question the decisions of his father. And now, he had to bear the brunt of the indignity.

Yuta broke through the gloom that had been wrought. "I, for one, hope that prince Li Tai quickly returns back to whence he came."

"Indeed," Sicheng agreed, smiling at Jaehyun hesitantly, as if he had been the one to offend Jaehyun and begging for absolution. Jaehyun reached under the table to grasp Sicheng's hand in assurance. It was to Sicheng's credit that he did not jump in surprise. He only looked at Jaehyun with large eyes before relaxing and returning the grip.

\---

Jaehyun continued to train with Master Li and found that he was improving, slowly but surely. In his sparring with Sicheng, he was able to last longer before being dispatched by Sicheng with an arm or a leg that he was unable to notice before it was too late.

"When you are able to triumph over prince Sicheng is when your training is complete," Master Li grunted gruffly.

"Why does he always sound like he is in a bad mood?" Jaehyun wondered, deftly blocking one of Sicheng's moves. They were only sparring half-heartedly as Master Li walked away, so it was easier to see Sicheng's moves as they were coming.

"Perhaps it's because he is. He is a monk, after all," Sicheng replied, trapping Jaehyun into an arm lock that had their bodies flushed up against each other. Sicheng blushed and quickly released them. Jaehyun stumbled back and stared at Sicheng, waiting for his next move. He had been aware of Sicheng's interest in him for some time, but he had not been sure of its true nature, until now. He was unsure how to proceed and this was an area that he needed to tread very, very carefully.

Sicheng cleared his throat after having pulled himself together. "Perhaps we should end our training for today." 

Jaehyun nodded and it was not until he had returned to his quarters that he found himself feeling disappointment. Of what, he was unsure.

Sicheng did not initiate any form of contact for two days, which left Jaehyun in a state of disquiet that even Doyoung began to notice.

"Are you or are you not going to continue practicing your calligraphy, Master Jaehyun?" Doyoung said. "Because I grow tired of grinding the ink stick for you." Jaehyun wondered how truthful those words really are when Doyoung was still studiously rolling the ink stick against the ink stone.

They were interrupted by a servant who approached the entrance of Jaehyun's quarters. She curtsied timidly. "Prince Sicheng requests your presence, Prince Jaehyun."

Jaehyun shot up quickly, to the surprise of Doyoung. "My apologies, Doyoung," Jaehyun said, smoothing down his robes and hoping he looked presentable. "I must take my leave." He tried to avoid Doyoung's narrow eyed look of suspicion.

He walked over to Sicheng's quarters, feeling the twinned sense of both unease and the slightest stirring of anticipation. He waited by the entrance as Prince Sicheng's guards announced his arrival. They allowed him entrance after indication from Sicheng's maidservant to do so. 

Sicheng looked up from his desk, where he too had been practicing calligraphy, his face inscrutable. Sicheng didn't take his eyes off Jaehyun as he motioned his servants to leave.

When they were left alone, Sicheng laid his brush slowly and deliberately upon the ink stone and stood up to walk around the desk towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun waited with bated breath, not sure what to expect or what he wanted to expect. 

"The flower prince with his honeyed tongue," Sicheng said softly when he'd reached to stand in front of Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "I am at your service."

Sicheng smiled gently as he lifted his hand to rest on the nape of Jaehyun's neck, his grip firm and warm. "I am glad," he said, moving in.

The first brush of lips was brief and unsure, as if Sicheng was not sure how he would be received. It was Jaehyun who surged ahead and deepened the kiss, pushing Sicheng until he was flushed up against the wall. 

"I wasn't sure if-if you had such preferences," Sicheng gasped, making small noises that Jaehyun found very charming. They had ceased kissing, but their faces are very close, and Jaehyun could see the desire in Sicheng's eyes. And in turn, Jaehyun was ready to give his loyalty wholly and absolutely to Sicheng, who had proven to Jaehyun that he was worthy of it. He was beginning to see the fealty that Sicheng was able to inspire in Yuta.

"I have never-," Jaehyun began hesitatingly, embarrassed to admit it. "Neither with maidens or other men."

"Truly a shame for a flower prince," Sicheng said sincerely. "But perhaps for the best because I, too, have had little experience."

Despite himself, Jaehyun couldn't help but ask, his curiosity needing to satiated. "Prince Yuta..."

Sicheng stared at Jaehyun with a disbelieving look on his face before he laughed. "You mustn't believe all the rumors you hear, Jaehyun," he said, his eyes glimmering with amusement, leaning in to kiss Jaehyun once to sooth his embarrassment. "Yuta is my blood brother. No, not in that way, but we have promised to be sworn brothers since we were young children and not even blood relation is closer or dearer to me than my faithful Yuta." He paused. "You had thought and yet you still-"

Jaehyun stopped him with a kiss. "You made such a compelling case, how was I to refuse, even in the face of competitors?"

Sicheng laughed with delight into the next kiss they shared.

\---

The first time, Jaehyun and Sicheng did nothing more than learned the many ways their mouths fit against each other's, and the gentle warmth that radiated even between the layers of their robes as they clung to each other. They separated enough for Jaehyun to regale Sicheng with another musical piece on the guzheng, at Sicheng's request. But Jaehyun was willing to admit that he did not play at his best when Sicheng would distract him with fingers that ran coyly along his arms and hands as he rested his head contentedly on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun felt relaxed for the first time since coming to the Tang court, safe within the walls of prince Sicheng's chambers. He was not made to feel like a lesser outsider that had permeated Jaehyun's entire experience since he first arrived. Sicheng made him feel like an equal among men, and for this simple dignity, Jaehyun was grateful and he told Sicheng so.

"You are a prince," Sicheng said fiercely, as if he was offended on Jaehyun's behalf.

The second time, Jaehyun wrestled Sicheng to the bed, laughing and kissing all the way, excited because it's been three days since they were able to get another moment alone. And Sicheng had gasped and finished rather quickly in his robes when Jaehyun ground down on him, whispering in his ear praise of how good Sicheng felt, how good he was for letting Jaehyun have this simple pleasure, for letting Jaehyun have his way with him.

Sicheng curled up into a ball afterwards and hid his face from Jaehyun while Jaehyun tried to coax him out of it.

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked, worried that he had caused Sicheng injury.

Sicheng shook his head and made a muffled distressed noise into the bed coverings in which he had hid his face.

"Please, tell me what's wrong, Sicheng," Jaehyun said earnestly.

Sicheng lifted his red face from the pillow finally and whispered, "I, I like it when you praise me." And promptly shoved his face back into the bed coverings, still too embarrassed to face Jaehyun. 

"I understand," Jaehyun said hesitatingly, even though he really didn't. 

The third time, Jaehyun sneaked out of his quarters when he had made sure that Doyoung had fallen asleep. He strolled along the corridors of the court, explaining to any servants he passed along the way that he was merely taking a walk because he couldn't sleep. The guards ushered him in and closed the doors behind him, discreet sentries to the end. Sicheng was upon him, kissing him and pulling him by the hand to the bed.

"I want to, um," Sicheng began, looking down at his lap as he wrung his hands nervously. Jaehyun covered Sicheng's hands with his own and waited for him to continue. "You can have me tonight, if you wish."

Jaehyun's heart jumped a beat. He knew what it meant and what it would mean for Sicheng. He had heard of illicit stories of the union between two men, that one of them can be taken as if he was a woman, but it required preparation and could cause a great deal of pain if not done properly. He felt trepidation. He did not want to hurt Sicheng and he told him so.

Sicheng pressed his lips against Jaehyun's, pulling back only enough to say against Jaehyun's mouth, "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"We stop completely if it does," Jaehyun said decisively. Sicheng nodded fervently and taking that as permission to continue, fitted his mouth against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun sighed into the kiss and pulled Sicheng into his lap, Sicheng yielding and melting into him. Jaehyun run his tongue along Sicheng's bottom lip, eliciting a soft groan from him that reverberated through Jaehyun. He felt Sicheng's hand slip into his hair and pull at the knot that tied it up. He felt his hair fall upon his shoulders and hurried to do the same for Sicheng. He pulled back to take a look at him.

"You are splendid, my prince," Jaehyun said, truly meaning every word. Sicheng blushed and looked away and Jaehyun took this opportunity to press his face against Sicheng's neck that had been exposed. They remained like this for a moment, soaking in each other's presence, Sicheng's pulse a calming rhythm in the softly lit haven of his room. A candle burned and threw warm, flickering light across the space and Jaehyun felt lulled and mesmerized by it, safe in Sicheng's arms. 

It was Sicheng who nudged at Jaehyun impatiently, using the hand he had in Jaehyun's hair to tug until he had Jaehyun's face tilted towards him. Jaehyun clucked his tongue and smiled indulgently up at Sicheng. "We have all night. Patience."

"I'm afraid patience is not one of my virtues," Sicheng said as he bent to nip playfully at Jaehyun's lips.

With a flash of boldness to spur him on, Jaehyun slipped his hand between the folds of Sicheng's robes to squeeze his thigh and Sicheng's breath caught against his mouth. "Please," Sicheng said, more air than voice. 

Jaehyun undressed Sicheng slowly and he found his hands trembling. There was no going back after this. Sicheng lifted his hand to rest against Jaehyun's and smiled softly at him. This calmed Jaehyun and he unwrapped Sicheng until the last of his garments slipped away.

"Now you," Sicheng said eagerly, pulling at Jaehyun's robes with less of the patience that Jaehyun had displayed. Jaehyun laughed and it calmed him because this was Sicheng, not the lofty prince of the Tang empire, but the child-like and playfully demanding prince that Jaehyun never expected to meet, an unexpected ally.

Once naked, they stopped and looked at each other. Sicheng's body was lithe, lean, and strong, and it made Jaehyun's mouth go dry. Sicheng pressed close and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. "Kiss me," he ordered imperiously. Jaehyun happily obliged, pushing Sicheng into the bed and covering him with his own body. He kissed his way down Sicheng's neck, collarbone, nipples and he lingered there, pressing his tongue against the nub, laving it over and over again. Sicheng made soft noises and squirmed against Jaehyun, and he nudged his pelvis urgently against Jaehyun, wanting more. Jaehyun continued his way down, pressing a line of reverent kisses down Sicheng's stomach, his navel, the curve of his hips. He wrapped his hand around Sicheng's hardening cock and watched for Sicheng's every minute reaction as he began to work him, looking out for discomfort or pain. Sicheng's eyes slipped closed and he moaned softly as small spurts of his essence was released. Jaehyun gathered some from the tip of Sicheng's cock to make the motion of his hand more comfortable to bear. He dared to press his lips against the side of Sicheng's cock and Sicheng gasped, his eyes flying open. Emboldened, Jaehyun began sinking his mouth down upon it, sucking softly, feeling the stiff weight and heat in his mouth. It felt truly strange to perform this act, but not unpleasant because Sicheng's fingers were working through his scalp, urging him on with keening noises at the back of his throat. 

"Oh, oh," Sicheng cried softly and urgently before he arched and finished in Jaehyun's mouth. It flooded his senses, the taste bitter and texture viscous. Not knowing what else to do, he swallowed quickly to get it out of his mouth. Sicheng reached for Jaehyun, a sheen of sweat covering his body. "My apologies, Jaehyun, my apologies," he kept murmuring contritely, that Jaehyun had to kiss him to indicate that he was not displeased. Sicheng moaned anew into his mouth. Jaehyun pulled away reluctantly, now moving along a momentum that he was powerless to resist.

"Do you," he began, his voice hoarse and foreign to his own ears. "Do you have something that would...ease the passage of...?" Even now, ready to commit the act itself, and Jaehyun could not bring himself to say it out loud. This made him feel clumsy and unworthy.

Sicheng nodded and wiggled out of Jaehyun's embrace, rolling over to fetch a small jar of an oil that he had hid under the bed coverings. He pressed it into Jaehyun's hands.

Jaehyun coated his fingers with the oil and with his heart pounding in his ears, he reached down to slip a finger slowly and agonizingly into Sicheng, whose grip on Jaehyun's arms grew stronger with each little bit of progress that Jaehyun's finger made. He watched intently as Sicheng bit his lips and his brows furrowed with concentration at the intrusion.

"Will you be able to endure more?" Jaehyun asked. Sicheng looked back up at Jaehyun with wide eyes and nodded and so Jaehyun added another finger, pressing up and up until he was met with a resistance that had Sicheng arching his back and panting.

"Have I hurt you?" Jaehyun said in alarm. Sicheng laughed breathlessly and shook his head. "More of that, in fact," he commanded. Jaehyun relaxed and resumed his ministrations until Sicheng was a quivering mess and he patted Jaehyun's shoulders urgently.

"I am ready for you," Sicheng said determinedly. "Please do not delay any longer."

Jaehyun quickly poured more oil onto the palm of his hand to apply to his own cock, hoping that it would be enough not to cause Sicheng undue pain. He moved to position himself, hovering over Sicheng for a moment, and they stared at each other in a moment of calm since the beginning of the night. Sicheng reached up to run his fingers softly against Jaehyun's cheek and the touch felt more intimate and tender than anything they had done thus far. Jaehyun sank into Sicheng, easing himself in slowly, gasping at the hot intensity of the pleasure that he was feeling. He fisted his hands into the bed coverings by Sicheng's head to anchor himself because he felt in danger of losing himself in the heat and pleasure. He began moving in small thrusts to help ease his way in until he was fully enveloped in Sicheng. Sicheng whined and panted into Jaehyun's mouth as he clutched at him and raked his fingers down Jaehyun's back.

Jaehyun kept moving, urged on by the sounds that Sicheng was making and he slipped his hand under Sicheng's lower back to heft him into a more suitable position, Sicheng wrapping his long legs around Jaehyun.

He knew he had hit the spot that his fingers had before when Sicheng threw his head back and cried out, cutting through Jaehyun's haze of pleasure. It was starting to overtake him, waves pulling him under. He thrusted harder and harder into Sicheng until the bed was creaking in tandem, letting himself be swept along, letting himself go.

He finished in a rush of blind pleasure that wiped his mind of all thought and his body of strength. It was as if he had died and been resurrected, a new person whose only thoughts were of Sicheng around him, under him, in him. 

He came to his senses slowly and found that he had collapsed on top of Sicheng. He pressed an apologetic kiss to his collarbone and shifted, his hand drifting down to wrap around Sicheng's cock once more, as Sicheng bestowed kiss after kiss upon Jaehyun's forehead. With no more than a few pumps of Jaehyun's hand, Sicheng too released again with a soft sound in the back of his throat. They laid curled into each other, satiated and exhausted. 

Jaehyun finally lifted his head to look at Sicheng, who smiled in tired bliss back at him. Jaehyun felt the same. He laid his head back down on Sicheng's chest and dozed, free from worries.

\---

Jaehyun walked back to his rooms at the crack of dawn, his body still thrumming from the residual tendrils of pleasure and he felt loose limbed and languid. He and Sicheng had dozed and talked in alternations.

"I would build us a house near Taebaeksan," Jaehyun said, playing with Sicheng's fingers and smiling at what could be. "It is full of trees and the view of the mountains is breathtaking."

"And it would give us a natural military advantage, at a higher elevation," Sicheng added. 

Jaehyun laughed into Sicheng's skin. "Of course."

"We could have a stable full of horses," Sicheng added, "And maybe a cow."

"Just one cow?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Just the one," Sicheng confirmed, quite seriously.

Jaehyun slipped into the darkness of his rooms and walked softly to his sleeping chamber. He was about to slip into bed when the room suddenly filled with a low, dim light from a single candle.

Doyoung stood by the entryway that connected his room to Jaehyun's, the candle in his hand. He had a solemn look on his face.

"Where have you been, master Jaehyun?" He asked.

Jaehyun fought to remain calm. "I took a stroll. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh, really, master?" Doyoung asked pointedly. He walked over to Jaehyun and before Jaehyun could stop him, yanked down the collar of his robes, revealing a mark on his neck that Sicheng had left on him just moments before.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't find anything," Doyoung said quietly, looking at Jaehyun, who swallowed hard.

He tried to figure out what to say. "Doyoung, I-"

"You are not only jeopardizing the mission for which your father has sent you here to do, but endangering both of our lives, too," Doyoung hissed angrily, plowing on. "What do you think His Majesty is going to do if he found out that you are fucking his son? I can smell the sex on you. Do you think your head would be safe from the executioner's block just because you're a prince? You are nothing to them."

Jaehyun flinched at Doyoung's explicit choice of words. "How did you find out?" He asked resignedly.

Doyoung snorted derisively. "There's very little you can keep from me, prince Jaehyun. We've grown up together and I know your every mood and habit."

Jaehyun suddenly felt a wave of vindictiveness and the need to defend himself. "That doesn't mean you are excused of your impertinence," he snapped. Yet he found he still couldn't bring himself to look Doyoung in the eyes.

Doyoung's face softened, knowing that he had backed Jaehyun into a corner and Jaehyun was only doing what a terrified animal would do. Fight back. "Are you not aware of the dangerous game that you are playing?"

Jaehyun looked up then. "This is not a game."

Doyoung stared at Jaehyun. "Do not inform me that you have developed feelings for the prince. How do you suppose this will end, master Jaehyun? Perhaps I could paint a picture for you. He will be betrothed to a foreign princess, maybe a highborn daughter of a magistrate. He will have children with her. And you, you will return to your father's side before long and you will be conscripted to fight in the battles against Baekje and Gorguryeo. If you survive the war unscathed, you too will be betrothed to someone that your father will choose for you. You will never see the prince again."

"Please cease," Jaehyun said, in pain.

"I am merely offering you the truth," Doyoung said softly. "I did not wish to hurt you, you must know that."

Jaehyun allowed himself a small sound of anguish. "I did not ask for this life."

Doyoung slipped his hand onto Jaehyun's shoulder, his grip firm and reassuring. "I know, my prince."

\---

Jaehyun attended to his duties for the rest of the day in a state of despair and hopelessness. He had known such pleasure and joy, only to be toppled from the summit to the abyss. He knew that Doyoung was right, had known even before going to Sicheng's bed, but he was powerless against his own emotions. He knew how dangerous this was for both him and Doyoung should he be found out, and yet he forged ahead. He did not care what happens to him, but he must not put Doyoung's life, nor Sicheng's reputation, in jeopardy.

"Sicheng," he whispered to the prince during their training with Master Li. "May I speak with you afterwards in your quarters?"

Sicheng smiled, flirtatious, and Jaehyun had to stop himself from touching him. "Of course."

In the privacy of Sicheng's quarters, Sicheng draped himself over Jaehyun and kissed him fervently. "I have missed you and not even a day has passed."

Jaehyun was helpless and he clutched Sicheng's face to kiss him back. He did not realize he had pushed Sicheng onto the bed until he pulled back, needing to come up for air. He stared down at Sicheng, who looked at him with so much hope and desire. Jaehyun couldn't do it.

"What was it that you wished to speak to me about?" Sicheng said curiously, tilting his head. Jaehyun was lost.

"N-nothing," he said weakly. "I just had the greatest desire to see you again."

Sicheng smiled and he glowed, looking pleased. He lifted his head up to press his lips against Jaehyun's. 

Jaehyun was powerless to resist.

\---

Prince Yuta's quarters were very much like Jaehyun's, though not quite as elaborate as Sicheng's, but just as well lived in, containing his belongings that he had accumulated from a lifetime in the Tang court. There were beautiful ceramic vases placed upon each table and what appeared to be trinkets and artifacts from far away lands, most likely purchased through traders for a substantial sum.

Yuta gestured for the servants to bring forth the tea and cut fruit. "Please, prince Jaehyun, make yourself comfortable," he said, taking a seat himself on the lacquered chair. Jaehyun sat down next to him, a small table separating them, where the cups of tea were placed, steam rising languidly. Yuta took a sip before speaking.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," Yuta began. "I have been remiss in hosting you, but perhaps it is due to the fact that prince Sicheng has monopolized most of your time. He seemed to have taken quite a shine to you, Your Highness."

Jaehyun stiffened, knowing from Yuta's tone exactly where this conversation was going. And perhaps even when he first received the invitation from Yuta, he had saw it coming. He didn't know how to respond, so he didn't say anything at all. His mind is whirling, wondering what Yuta's intentions were. Did he intend to report them to the Emperor?

Yuta glanced at him and a small smile flashed across his face before disappearing. "I would like to tell you a story first, prince Jaehyun, if you are willing."

Jaehyun found voice to speak. "I am listening." 

"Thank you, Your Highness," Yuta said, pausing briefly before continuing. "This is a story of where I came from. Now, you may wonder why you should care, but it will reveal to you a little more of Sicheng and of my intentions. I am actually not a prince at all. I was part of a 'gift' sent by my own ruler across the sea to Emperor Taizong as an act of diplomacy. I was meant to be a dancer and an entertainer. But as a young child, Sicheng saw me playing in the courtyard one day and took a fancy to me. He was able to cajole the Empress to grant me my freedom and a place within the court by his side. Since then, I have never left. He made me his sworn brother so that I can obtain the title of a prince. So you see, I owe a debt to Sicheng."

Jaehyun had remained silent throughout Yuta's revelation, although he suspected his face gave much away. He couldn't help but stare at Yuta. He had all the bearings of a prince, but that would not be surprising when he had been raised as one since he was a young child. What a dramatic change in fortunes, and very much what Sicheng would do.

Yuta paused to refill Jaehyun's tea cup. "You have been a very patient listener, prince Jaehyun, and now I shall tell you why this is important. Have you thought perhaps that there are ulterior motives to Sicheng's interest in you? I have great affection for him and he is my brother but that doesn't mean I don't see his faults. I will not be presumptuous to know what his true feelings are for you, but I do wish to offer a word of caution. His life is not his own, as you may know personally for yourself. What he seeks from you may be excitement from an illicit affair, an opportunity to rebel against His Majesty in the only way he can. That is not to say he doesn't harbor true feelings for you, but like many things in the royal court, there are many faces to a person, even a person like prince Sicheng."

Having Yuta bring everything up to the forefront compelled both feelings of relief and panic in Jaehyun, and deep within him, shame, that Yuta would label his relationship with Sicheng illicit, something dirty and abominable. He looked ahead of him, clenching his fists, trying to find words to speak. "You dare malign the prince, your sworn brother, who saved your life?" He said finally. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Yuta shake his head.

"On the contrary, prince Jaehyun," Yuta said. "And I am sure that you know what my intentions are, but you do not wish to see it because you believe you will have a future with prince Sicheng."

Jaehyun interrupted him then. "No, I don't," he said, watching with perverse satisfaction at the look of surprise on Yuta's face when he spoke up. "You believe me to be a fool. I know the trajectory of our futures, prince Yuta. As you say, my life is not my own either. What little freedom we have, we cherish and do not take for granted. We do not try to be greedy about wanting more."

Yuta did not say anything right away, but Jaehyun could see the look of resignation on his face. "I am afraid both of you will be hurt by this," Yuta admitted softly, his voice now completely stripped of anything beyond telling the truth. "Both of you are treading on dangerous grounds. Sicheng is the Emperor's beloved son, but good will and affection can only go so far in the royal court, especially when His Majesty himself is held accountable by the ministers of his court and the will of the land. Emperor Taizong has worked hard to bring peace and order to the people and he will not allow his accomplishments to be unraveled, not even for his beloved son."

Jaehyun swallowed thickly, feeling the full weight of Yuta's words. "I am aware."

They shared another brief respite of silence before Yuta spoke again. "You may not believe so, but I wish to be your ally. You appear to care deeply for the prince, as I do. Come, now, I wish to cement our mutual understanding with a conciliatory meal. Would you be so kind as to accept?" He looked at Jaehyun imploringly.

After this conversation, though difficult to bear at times, Jaehyun was left without a doubt of Yuta's discretion and loyalty and found himself smiling. "It would be my pleasure."

\---

For his first assignment for Emperor Taizong, Jaehyun was sent on a diplomatic mission to the northeastern Mohe tribes with prince Yuta to collect tribute from them and maintain peaceful relations.

"They are a minor group in the north, so sending the two of you will suffice. You will be accompanied by ten of my best soldiers, although I do not anticipate trouble from the tribesmen," Emperor Taizong declared from his golden throne as Sicheng stood beside him, his face undecipherable to Jaehyun, much to his consternation.

"Yes, your Majesty," both he and Yuta said, bowing.

Upon dismissal from the Emperor, Sicheng glanced between the two of them. "Yuta, forgive my rudeness, but would you allow Jaehyun and I a moment to speak?" He said.

Yuta tilted his head in acquiescence, but his eyes displayed wariness. "Of course, Your Highness." 

Sicheng was reserved and did not seek to initiate any physical contact with Jaehyun when the servants had closed the doors behind them. Finally he said, "Perhaps you can play the guzheng for me again."

"As you wish, Your Highness," Jaehyun said, wondering what Sicheng was thinking. He settled in front of the guzheng that now took a prominent place in the middle of Sicheng's bedchamber. He started playing, a melancholy piece that he hoped would convey to Sicheng his feelings at the moment. 

After a few moments, Sicheng sidled up to Jaehyun as Jaehyun continued plucking the strings and rested his head upon Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun felt him sigh.

"Perhaps we should stop our...liaisons," Sicheng suddenly said and Jaehyun was so shocked by this that he plucked one of the strings too stiffly and it snapped and broke with a harsh _twang_ that reverberated in the bedchamber. He turned his head to stare at Sicheng, who looked back at him steadily, as if he was entirely unaffected. Perhaps he was.

Jaehyun found it difficult to find his voice, too dismayed and angry to speak. "I was not aware that you considered our intimate moments as such." He pulled away from Sicheng and stood up. Yuta had been right all along.

He heard Sicheng behind him, still seated on the floor. "Do not be mistaken, I have enjoyed my time with you, Jaehyun, but you know how dangerous this game we are playing. If we were to be found out-" He stopped for a moment. "If we were to be found out, you will be jeopardizing both your reputation and the mission for which your father sent you here, and possibly your life."

Jaehyun whirled around to glare at Sicheng. "And you. Your own reputation would be tarnished and perhaps you fear that you will never be able to obtain a wife or a lofty position within your father's court."

Sicheng picked himself up to look at Jaehyun eye to eye. He glowed beautifully when he was angry. "You know those things are not what I desire. How dare you-"

Jaehyun shot forward to press his mouth against Sicheng's in a brutal kiss. He clutched Sicheng in his arms and nipped at his succulent lips, feeling the opposing emotions of vexation and longing for this beautiful prince that he could not have, at least not forever. Jaehyun knew that they both were aware of this when it began, but had not realized how quickly the situation would spiral out of their control. He was in too deep already. He could not pull away.

Jaehyun rested his forehead against Sicheng's when he had to break away for air. He noted with satisfaction at how Sicheng looked, thoroughly kissed and affected.

"You are going away," Sicheng said, tightening his grip on Jaehyun's robes, sounding miserable. "I wish I could come with you and Yuta. I tried to convince His Majesty to allow me to accompany you both, but he refused. He said my presence would not be required."

"I will not be gone for long," Jaehyun murmured. "Please do not try to push me away again."

Sicheng huffed out a small laugh that rang of bitter resignation. "But we both know that what I said is true."

Jaehyun nodded. "I know, but why must we deprive ourselves of what little enjoyment we are able to have in this place?" He sent a silent apology to his faithful Doyoung for his own selfishness. 

"I fear that it's no longer that simple," Sicheng admitted. Jaehyun understood exactly what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are elements of real life history in this. I intend this to take place roughly around mid 600 CE. Emperor Taizong did help his father establish the Tang dynasty, King Muyeol was king of Silla, but was not Taizong's contemporary. Hwarang warriors were indeed an esteemed group of warriors in Silla, and General Kim Yu-Shin did exist. Prince Li Tai was one of Emperor Taizong's many sons. The Mohe people of northeastern China are real, and are in fact the predecessors to the Manchu, who will go on to establish the Qing dynasty. The Tang and Silla kingdoms did form an alliance to defeat the Goguryeo and the Baekje.
> 
> The prompt called for a soldier Jaehyun. I made him a prince, but hopefully I have captured the general idea of the prompt, where he falls in love with someone he shouldn't have.
> 
> I am still working on the second part for this, so it may take some time to post, but I hope you will stick around. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Sword

On the early morning of departure, the cold air seeping through the layers of Jaehyun's garments, he, Doyoung, and Yuta were seen off by Sicheng, who bid them safe travels and a speedy return, his demeanor frustratingly formal and stoic. Jaehyun was beginning to realize more and more what Yuta said about Sicheng was true, that he had many faces, that he can be both playful and flirtatious and innocent but also solemn, distant, and seemingly heartless in equal measures. But Jaehyun also knew that that was possibly the only way to survive in a royal court.

The horses and soldiers provided by the Emperor set off on a steady pace, Jaehyun and Yuta riding side by side in companionable silence for much of the early part of the journey. It will take them several days to complete the journey to the north. Jaehyun did not consider the north of the peninsula, territories belonging to the Baekje and Goguryeo, to be his home, although they shared a language and similar customs. But he _was_ heading in the direction closer to Silla, although he would still have a journey by ship to reach it. He was not sure how he felt about going home. He found that the concept of home was becoming more ambiguous to him. He wondered if this was what Yuta felt about the way his life had turned out.

"It is indeed a fine day to travel," Yuta remarked when the party stopped for their mid-day meal. He glanced at Jaehyun and grinned. "Do not look so downtrodden, Your Highness, we will be back in the court before you know it."

Jaehyun felt himself flush with embarrassment at Yuta's jesting. "I do not know what you speak of," he managed to sputter. He knew that Yuta still did not entirely approve of what they are doing, but could not deny Sicheng his happiness, nor Jaehyun's for that matter. Jaehyun thought that under Yuta's animated and seemingly carefree nature, harbored a man who felt a great deal of responsibility and possessed great intelligence and forethought.

They continued on their journey and for the next several days, Jaehyun found himself really getting to know Yuta in a way that he had not had the chance before. He found that Yuta was slow to wake in the morning and particularly grumpy before he had had his morning meal. But he was quick to cheer up as the day progressed and he was adept in commanding the troops and making sure all the necessary tasks were completed before they continued on the next leg of the trip. Jaehyun found himself learning and gaining valuable experience from observing and assisting Yuta.

"Although you were not born a prince, you are perfect for it," Jaehyun said to Yuta one evening as they made camp for the final part of the journey. "Even more so than myself actually."

"I am humbled and unworthy of your generous words, Your Highness," Yuta said, bowing his head towards Jaehyun. "I merely wish to make myself useful in a court of which I was not meant to belong, but have been shown undue kindness."

Jaehyun stared at the flickering flames of the campfire. "You have said before that you have made your home here and have no regrets, but have you ever wished to go back to the land where you were born?"

He watched Yuta mull this question over. "There is very little that I remember of my homeland, but I do find myself curious of it, and wishing to see it only to sate my curiosity, but I imagine that I will no longer feel the same sense of belonging as I do here, even though that was originally my home."

Jaehyun nodded. It appeared that like himself, Yuta's concept of home was just as ambiguous.

\---

They were greeted outside the walls of the main village by its chieftain, who was flanked by chieftains from four of the surrounding villages, according to Yuta's explanation. They had been notified of Yuta and Jaehyun's arrival by a messenger dispatched by Yuta a day earlier.

"Greetings, Prince Yuta," the main chieftain came forward and said, pressing his fist against his chest and bowing. "We have been expecting your arrival."

Jaehyun and Yuta dismounted from their horses and Jaehyun handed the reins over to Doyoung. 

Yuta spoke. "It has been some time since I have seen you last, Chieftain Tudiji. How are you, old man?" He broke into a wide grin and extended his hand to the chieftain, whose weathered face also smoothed into a small smile and he clasped Yuta's hand amicably.

"I have been accompanied on my journey this time by an esteemed guest," Yuta continued, turning his attention to Jaehyun. "He is one of the princes of the kingdom of Silla, Prince Jaehyun."

Chieftain Tudiji repeated his greeting to Jaehyun, bowing to him with a fist pressed to his chest. Jaehyun copied his gestures in return. He knew enough about diplomacy to know that it bodes well to respect the nuances of the different cultures that were present beyond the peninsula and the distant reaches of the Tang empire.

"Come, Your Highnesses," Chieftain Tudiji said. "You must be weary from your journey. We have prepared a meal and afterwards, perhaps we can discuss important matters."

He led them into the village, which was scattered with small dwellings, busy with villagers bustling about their day. There were children underfoot and one of them, a young boy, actually bumped into Jaehyun and grinned up at him before running away. Jaehyun found himself smiling, looking on as the boy joined his friends, wishing to be just as carefee, and Doyoung had to nudge him to get him back to the business at hand.

They were brought to a dwelling resembling a Mongolian _ger_ that Jaehyun had once seen in a painting. The minister in the Silla court who had purchased the painting from a traveling trader and shown it to Jaehyun explained that he himself had traveled to the land of the Mongols once when he was younger and that although crude looking, these dwellings were actually quite comfortable. 

Jaehyun now saw that he was indeed right as he and Yuta sat upon the floor, which was covered in layers of thick animal skin. It was warm within the structure, in contrast to the biting northern winds outside, and it was a source of great relief for Jaehyun. A campfire burned and crackled in the middle of the space, and the smoke was released into the air outside through a small hole in the middle of the domed top.

Food was brought forth in wooden bowls for Yuta and Jaehyun, as well as the rest of the chieftains. Once settled, Chieftain Tudiji raised his bowl of wine to Yuta and Jaehyun. "To our esteemed guests, we welcome you."

"To our esteemed guests," the other chieftains repeated before everyone threw their head back and took a deep gulp of wine. It was different than that served in the Tang court, thicker and more bitter, but it was not altogether unpleasant. 

The food was much welcomed for Jaehyun as well. They had not eaten since they started the final leg of the journey this morning, forgoing the afternoon meal in order to hasten the end of the trek. Jaehyun was famished. He listened to Yuta speak with the elders as he consumed his food, which Yuta whispered to him was goat meat. 

"His Majesty was very pleased with the tribute you have sent him last year," Yuta said jovially. "He wished for me to express his appreciation and ask that you speak freely of what you desire from his administration."

Jaehyun watched as the chieftains paused and looked at each other upon hearing this. Yuta must've derived the same conclusion from what he saw because he frowned, a look of concern on his face. "As I have said, you are free to speak."

Chieftain Tudiji cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. He also glanced at Jaehyun before he spoke, which was curious indeed. "For many months now, several of our villages northeast of here have fell victim to raiding parties. By Goguryeo soldiers."

Jaehyun looked up then, suddenly on alert. "They wouldn't dare," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He composed himself and looked at Yuta. It had not been his intention to overstep Yuta's authority here. "My apologies, prince Yuta."

Yuta inclined his head and smiled briefly at Jaehyun, indicating that he had not found offense. But he turned to the chieftains with a grave expression on his face. "That is indeed troubling. Do they not realize that they are trespassing upon the realm of the Tang emperor? Did you suffer many losses of life?"

Chieftain Tudiji nodded. "We suffer the loss of some of our best warriors in their defense of the territories. We have been waiting for your arrival, hoping that you have brought more soldiers with you, but..." He trailed off.

"His Majesty will be made aware at once of this news," Yuta assures. With a sharp gesture, he had one of their soldiers standing guard by the entryway of the _ger_ come forth. "Return to the court as quickly as you can," he ordered. "Let him know that there have been several attacks made by the Goguryeo and that he must send reinforcements at once. We will remain here until the additional forces have arrive."

"Yes, Your Highness," the soldier said, clasping his hands together and bowing to Yuta before backing out the entryway. He disappeared into the night.

The chieftains continued to tell Jaehyun and Yuta more about the attacks that have been made on the villages. Jaehyun turned to share a worried look with Doyoung. It appeared that their confrontation with the Goguryeo and Baekje was arriving sooner rather than later.

\---

Sleeping arrangements were made for Yuta, Jaehyun, and Doyoung within another spacious _ger_ that allowed the three of them plenty of room to move about as they prepared for rest.

"It appears we will have to make ourselves comfortable here for some time," Yuta commented, settling onto his own bedding. "It will be weeks before additional reinforcements will make their way here. In the meantime, should there be another attack by the Goguryeo, we must be ready to respond."

Jaehyun nodded. With Master Li's tutelage and Sicheng's additional lessons, he had seen visible improvement in his swordsmanship. He felt confident, but also a sense of trepidation of what was to come. This was only going to be the beginning of the war that his father had been preparing for. But was his father also prepared for the loss of life and the violence that was to ensue? Perhaps Yuta had been right about Jaehyun, about him being a scholar rather than a warrior. Jaehyun did not desire war nor did he feel he had to prove his worth as a man through the killing of others, unlike his father. To what end will war achieve but power paid for by the blood of many? Was it worth it? Jaehyun did not think so.

"Come, we need to rest," Doyoung said gently, possibly sensing some of Jaehyun's troubling thoughts. "It has been a long day."

Yuta nodded, covering his yawn with a hand. "Master Doyoung is, as always, correct."

Jaehyun watched with amusement as Doyoung glared at Yuta. "It appears that my repeated objections of you addressing me as master has gone unheeded, Your Highness."

Yuta grinned, seeming like he enjoyed riling up Doyoung. Jaehyun had to admit that he understood Yuta's compulsions. Yuta turned to Jaehyun with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Your Highness, do you not think Doyoung to be a master of telling us what to do?"

"Indeed," Jaehyun said, playing along to the visible chagrin of Doyoung. "He is also a master of telling us in great detail of our every failings when we do not perform our duties to his exacting standards."

Doyoung huffed angrily and turned his back pointedly to them as Jaehyun and Yuta lost their composure and began laughing amongst themselves. "I despise the both of you very much," Doyoung grumbled, but Jaehyun could see that his shoulders too were shaking with silent laughter.

\---

Life in a unfamiliar but hospitable village was miles better than life traveling on the road. Jaehyun kept himself busy learning more about the Mohe people. Unlike the Mongols, the Mohe were not nomadic and they farmed the land, growing vegetables and wheat. After the daily meetings with the chieftains, Jaehyun wandered around the village, his sheathed sword by his side, learning more about the day-to-day life of ordinary citizens. It was something that he had never experienced before, having had little time to travel from the court to be among his father's subjects, and even then, he was under heavy guard as a prince. Jaehyun found himself thinking how much he would enjoy the freedom of an ordinary life. He thought back to the dreams that he had shared with Sicheng, how they would live in the mountains back in Silla, with their stable full of horses and one cow. He found himself missing Sicheng terribly and thought how much Sicheng would enjoy walking amongst the food stalls at the marketplace as children and livestock ran underfoot. He wondered how long it would be before he could see him again.

Jaehyun was entering the stables, hoping to get a ride in with his horse to stretch its legs before it got too dark to do so, when he saw that a young man was already there, meticulously grooming the horse's mane, an affectionate look on his face.

"I see that my horse seems to be enjoying the pampering so much that perhaps he might not be so inclined to ride tonight," Jaehyun remarked, watching as the young man startled and turned to look at him. He greeted Jaehyun respectfully, bowing his head with his fist pressed to his chest. 

"My sincere apologies, Your Highness, but the horses from the Tang capital are indeed the finest and most beautiful in the land," the young man said. "I always look forward to Prince Yuta's visits to see what magnificent horses he has brought with him this time."

Jaehyun smiled. "What is your name?"

The young man seemed surprised that Jaehyun wanted to know. "M-my name is Kun, Your Highness. I am one of the stable hands here."

Jaehyun walked closer to begin preparing the horse for his ride, Kun immediately beginning to assist him without a word. The horse snorted softly and shifted, nosing at Jaehyun's chest in hopes of finding a treat within. Jaehyun laughed and patted its flank. "What of the horses among your people?" He asked.

Kun shook his head, but he brightened up at the prospect of continuing to talk about horses. "We have steadfast ones, ones that are strong and reliable among the fields and also for riding, but they can hardly be deemed beautiful."

Jaehyun nodded and was about to lead the horse out of the stall when a young man, a boy really, rushed into the stable, and upon spotting Jaehyun, hurriedly greeted him. He looked frightened.

"What's wrong, Renjun?" Kun asked, concerned.

"Your Highness, Prince Yuta requires your presence immediately," Renjun said, speaking Jaehyun's native tongue. Jaehyun was not sure which to address first in his shock, hearing the familiar cadence of his native tongue for the first time in months or the fact that Renjun's distress could only mean one thing.

"Lead me to him," Jaehyun commanded in his native tongue. He hurried along behind the young boy, Renjun, and could not help but remark, "You speak the language of the three kingdoms of the peninsula."

Renjun nodded distractedly. "My father had come from the land of Goguryeo. When I heard that the prince of Silla had arrived, I wondered if you would understand what my father had taught me."

"You are quite good," Jaehyun said sincerely, regretting that they did not have more time to converse. They arrived at the gates of the village, where Yuta and Doyoung were already gathered with the chieftains and the soldiers that had accompanied them on the journey. Yuta motioned him closer.

"Your Highness, sentries have reported that there is a band of Goguryeo soldiers marching this way, heading to this village," Yuta informed him urgently. "We must be ready to defend the village." He turned to one of the chieftains. "Make sure that the women and children of the village are situated in a safe place. We do not know the intentions of these soldiers." The chieftain nodded and hurriedly started rounding up anyone he could gather, bringing Renjun with him to shepherd the villagers to hide.

Jaehyun gripped the hilt of his sword and watched as Yuta and Doyoung did the same, waiting tensely for the arrival of the invaders. They did not have long to wait as the first of them appeared on horseback. The rest of the party soon came into view, a large band of perhaps fifty soldiers. One of them came forward, his face sharp and severe.

"The land of the Mohe are under the sovereignty of Emperor Taizong," Yuta said sternly by way of greeting. "You dare provoke the ire of His Majesty?"

The soldier that had come forward smiled, but it was cold and mirthless one. "We have no quarrel with the Emperor, but it is he who has sought an alliance with our enemies." He turned to look directly at Jaehyun. Jaehyun then understood immediately what they wanted. Him. He walked forward. 

"We have a traitor amongst us," he told Yuta softly, hopefully out of earshot of the Goguryeo soldier and the chieftains. Yuta's eyes widened and he turned to look at Tudiji. "You told them of Prince Jaehyun," he accused him, his voice simmering with anger and the hurt of being betrayed.

Tudiji remained expressionless, which in itself was an admission of guilt. "They informed me that they would leave the villages unharmed if we can deliver Prince Jaehyun to them."

Jaehyun's blood ran cold and the grip he had on his sword faltered. He had been placed on the altar as a sacrificial lamb. And yet, he understood why Tudiji made that decision. He thought of the children in the village, of Kun and Renjun. He made his decision, and it was far easier than he had expected.

"It is me that they want, and it is me that they shall have," Jaehyun said, his voice steady. "I do not wish for bloodshed on my behalf."

Doyoung rushed forward, but Jaehyun raised a hand to stop him. "Master Jaehyun, what do you think you're doing-"

"Enough," Jaehyun said sharply, having never truly raised his voice at Doyoung before and regretting that this may very well be the last time he would be able to speak with Doyoung at all, and it was to reprimand him. He addressed the Goguryeo soldier. "I will surrender myself to you, but you must leave the villages unharmed."

"Your Highness," Yuta tried, his voice uncertain. Jaehyun could tell that he was running through all the options in his head and all of them will end in death and carnage if they do not abide to the Goguryeo soldiers' demands.

"Make sure Doyoung does not do anything foolhardy," Jaehyun said, swinging himself up onto the horse that had been provided for him. Doyoung made another attempt to follow, or stop Jaehyun, but it was Yuta this time who held him back as he struggled against his grip. Without another glance back, Jaehyun turned his horse around to follow the Goguryeo soldiers, the panicked shouts of Doyoung's pleas ringing in his ears.

He was now completely alone.

\---

He was now a prisoner of war, a war that had not even been fought yet, but will soon enough. Jaehyun knew that he was just delaying the inevitable, but he still thought it was a sacrifice worth making, knowing that Doyoung and Yuta, as well as the villagers, were safe.

They treat him as such, taking away his sword and tying his hands together with rope to limit his ability to escape. They shoved him around when they made camp, forcing him onto the ground and then tying up his feet as well. 

"We have no obligations to bring you back alive," they threatened him if he made any attempt to escape.

They arrived at a Goguryeo military outpost two days travel from the Mohe territory, heading closer into the peninsula, where they threw him into a dark cell. On the first day, they brought him out to be questioned.

"Tell us of your father's plans," they demanded. "What does the Emperor intend to do?"

"I do not know," he replied. Little did they know that his father never deemed it necessary to include him in the strategy meetings. Jaehyun was only instructed where to go and what to do, like a puppet in his father's court.

When he could not answer their questions, they interpreted that as he was unwilling to cooperate with them and they tried to beat the information out of him. He was thrown back into the cell when they grew tired of interrogating him, only for it to repeat over and over again. 

They gave him very little to eat and drink and as the days passed, Jaehyun quickly losing track in the delirium of starvation, he wondered if this was punishment for his transgressions. And yet, he could never think of his love for Sicheng and his desire for him to be anything but something beautiful and bright in his life, something that he could call his own in a life that was not. He could go to his death content, having known love and been loved. 

He was awaken from his fevered dreams by somebody shaking him. Somebody was trying to wake him up. He struggled to get his eyes open. 

"What have they done to you?" He heard Sicheng say, sounding stricken. Jaehyun smiled, feeling his cracked lips split open. He must still be in his dreams, for how could Sicheng be here in this wretched place? He closed his eyes again.

"Jaehyun, we must get out of here," he heard Sicheng say urgently and felt himself lifted to his feet. He tried to make his feet move under him as he struggled to keep up with Sicheng, having to lean his whole weight on him. This dream felt truly real. He could hear the clashes of swords and the anguished cries of men dying. Every step was a struggle and it seemed like they were walking without end. 

"I cannot," Jaehyun tried to say. "I cannot go any further." The glare of the midday sun burned his eyes and he had to close them.

"You will and you must," Sicheng said. "We are almost there." He felt himself jostled as Sicheng tried to give him the lift necessary to mount the horse. Everywhere around him was the sound of chaos of men in battle. He managed to swing his leg over, but was about to fall off the horse again because he had no strength left to keep himself in balance when Sicheng swung up behind him and pulled him close to his chest. He found solace in the warmth and strength of Sicheng.

"Yuta, I am taking Jaehyun to safety," Jaehyun heard Sicheng shout. "Make sure every one of them is dead before you retreat. You are to spare no one for what they did to him."

"Sicheng," Jaehyun said weakly, shocked by the coldness in Sicheng's voice and brutality of his words. 

"And you were foolish for having made yourself a prisoner of these barbarians," Sicheng said harshly into Jaehyun's ear, spurring his horse to a gallop. "I shall never forgive you for this."

"I have missed you too, my beautiful prince," Jaehyun said, happy beyond measure.

\---

Safely beyond Goguryeo territory and hidden in the thickness of the forest around them, Sicheng made camp, but did not build a campfire for fear of giving away their position. He wrapped layers of blankets around Jaehyun, who found that he could not stop shivering and that the sight of food, strangely, made him nauseous and his stomach roil. He turned his face away when Sicheng tried to offer bits of dried meat and mantou to him.

"Jaehyun, you must eat," Sicheng urged. It was the distress in Sicheng's voice that caused Jaehyun to turn towards the food and allowed Sicheng to feed little bits of it to him, with long gulps of water from a gourd in between. Afterwards, Sicheng gathered Jaehyun into his arms to share his much needed warmth, Jaehyun pressing his face into the crux of Sicheng's shoulder, finally feeling the shaking start to ease.

"I thought I had lost you," Sicheng said, his own voice trembling. "Yuta had told me what happened. You were so foolish-"

"As you have said many times, Your Highness," Jaehyun said sleepily. "What would you have me do? They had wanted me only. How could I allow people to die on my behalf? Would you?"

Sicheng did not say anything more for a long moment. "You will not fare well in the war to come." Jaehyun picked his head up from its resting place on Sicheng's shoulder with difficulty and looked at him. His words stung. Sicheng stared back at him, unrepentant.

"Your soft heart will get you killed," Sicheng continued. "As it had almost killed you this time."

"Beyond the duty of a son to his father, this is a war I do not wish to fight," Jaehyun admitted to Sicheng. He had told no one except Doyoung this, for fear that it would be interpreted as a sign of treason, lack of filial piety, and cowardice, but the look on Sicheng's face was one of sympathy and understanding.

"Perhaps," Sicheng began slowly. "Perhaps, I can tell them that you were too weakened from your imprisonment by the Goguryeo soldiers. Despite my best efforts, you could not be saved-"

"What madness do you speak of, Your Highness?" Jaehyun interrupted, staring at Sicheng in confusion.

"You are close to the border of Goguryeo," Sicheng continued, as if in a trance. "If you keep your identity as a Silla prince hidden, you can pass through the enemy states in the peninsula as a traveling trader perhaps. You can find somewhere where you can live in peace, perhaps this Taebaeksan you've told me about. News of your death would arrive to your father's court and he would never suspect that you are still alive. You can-"

Jaehyun reached for Sicheng's hand and bestowed a kiss upon the palm. He could see it in his mind's eye so clearly. "Come with me, Your Highness."

Sicheng stopped short and stared at Jaehyun, as if _he_ was the mad one now. Jaehyun continued on. "We can build the life we have talked about. We do not have to go back to Silla. We can travel like you have always wanted to, without the burden of being a prince. We can live out ordinary lives-"

Sicheng shook his head fervently. "His Majesty's reach is too great. One death, yours by the hands of Goguryeo soldiers, is believable, but mine could not be explained. He would know of my treason and send soldiers after us and they will hunt us like dogs-"

Jaehyun quickly pressed his chapped lips against Sicheng's to quell Sicheng's growing panic. Sicheng kissed back desperately, cradling Jaehyun's face in his gentle hands. Sicheng pulled away eventually and his smile was sad and wistful.

"This is your only chance for escape," he urged Jaehyun. "There will be no other. We will have to return to the base camp tomorrow to reunite with the rest of the reinforcements that I brought with me, as well as with Yuta and Doyoung."

Jaehyun rested his head again upon Sicheng's shoulder. The mere act of thinking was taxing in his physical condition. Instead he asked, "How angry is Doyoung?"

Sicheng huffed out a small laugh. "He will have your head, so perhaps it's best if you do as I say and escape his wrath. I will make sure to care for him in my court, or send him to you when the time is right."

Jaehyun knew that Sicheng was trying to bring the conversation back to what they were speaking of originally, but he could not imagine himself deserting everyone that he had grown to admire and even love for the sake of saving himself from the destruction that the impending war will wrought. And he could not imagine the freed life of an ordinary person without Sicheng by his side, equally as free, and who desired it just as much. It would be a lonely, unbearable life. He would rather die with his comrades than live a long life without them.

"It would be good to see Yuta and Doyoung again," Jaehyun said simply. He felt Sicheng stiffen in his arms and then after a moment, felt him heave a resigned sigh.

"So be it," Sicheng said, leaving the matter settled.

\---

They set out early the next morning after having rested fitfully, wrapped up in each other's arms to ward away the night time chill. Jaehyun now saw in the early morning light that Sicheng had been wearing the suit of armor of a soldier and that before their departure, he had to put it back on. Jaehyun assisted him, securing the breastplate and shoulder coats of arms. Sicheng kept his horse at a steady pace, to make sure it had enough endurance to bring them back to the base camp, but perhaps it was also to delay their inevitable return back to their duties. Jaehyun was feeling stronger and was able to consume more food than he was able to eat yesterday and Sicheng allowed him control of the reins of the horse. The unhurried pace also gave Jaehyun an opportunity to ask questions about his rescue from the clutches of the Goguryeo soldiers.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Despite the betrayal of the village leaders," Sicheng explained, his voice growing hard upon speaking of Chieftain Tudiji's treachery, "Two young men came forward with information about the Goguryeo military fort and was able to provide directions to it. They had been grateful for your sacrifice to avoid bloodshed and volunteered to join our rescue mission. We shall get the chance to see them shortly when we arrive at base camp."

Jaehyun thought he knew who they were, the two young men he had met just before he was taken prisoner. He felt a surge of gratitude for them, reinforcing his beliefs once more that the leadership does not always reflect the will of the people. He knew that Kun and Renjun had risk angering their chieftain because their actions indicated that they did not approve of their leader's decisions and could be construed as a act of rebellion.

"When I first arrived with the added forces, Yuta told me what happened," Sicheng continued and there was a tinge of amusement in his voice. "And he allowed Doyoung to berate him quite harshly for failing to stop you from being taken. I found that I did not have it in myself to stop Doyoung because I agreed with him."

"Doyoung is indeed a force to be reckoned with," Jaehyun agreed. "Yuta made a decision to sacrifice the life of one for the many. That is the mark of a true leader, to make difficult decisions that no one else wishes to make. I have found him to be a truly capable leader."

"I will be sure to make him aware. I am sure he will be simply delighted," Sicheng said wryly. The arms he had wrapped around Jaehyun tightened and Jaehyun felt the weight of his chin on his shoulder. "I do not wish to go back to court. I had demanded to lead the reinforcements when the messenger had returned with news of Goguryeo attacks on Mohe villages. His Majesty was not pleased with my churlish behavior, but I could not sit uselessly in court. And when I found out you were taken, I had imagined the worst. That the gods were punishing us, that it was my fault you were dead-"

Jaehyun took a hand off the reins to grip Sicheng's hand. "Hush, my prince. The fault lays with me. I had not thought about how it would affect you and for this, I offer my most humble apologies." He lifted Sicheng's hand to press a kiss upon his fingers.

He heard Sicheng sigh softly in his ear. "I fear the future," he admitted. 

Jaehyun nodded, knowing acutely this feeling. "As do I."

\---

They were greeted by the sentries stationed beyond the fringes of the camp, who led them in a procession back to the main camp. Coming up at the central circle of the camp, they could see Yuta directing the men. One of the men spotted the princes and quickly notified Yuta, who turned towards them, his pinched face smoothing out to one of relief and joy.

Yuta performed his proper prostrations as Sicheng and Jaehyun dismounted from the horse, who was led away for a much needed rest. "It is good to see you both again," he said, pausing before throwing all propriety aside to clasp Jaehyun in an embrace. Jaehyun returned it, just as glad to see him again.

However, to Jaehyun's bewilderment, Yuta abruptly drew away to kneel upon the dirt and bow in front of him. "Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness."

Jaehyun turned to Sicheng, who shrugged with a playful smile on his face. He turned back to Yuta. "For what offense, Prince Yuta?"

Yuta bowed his head again, contrite. "I had allowed the Goguryeo soldiers to take you prisoner. That was unforgivable of me. I should've tried harder-"

Jaehyun stopped him before he could go any further berating himself and he extended a hand to pull Yuta back up to stand. "I allowed myself to be taken prisoner. There is nothing to forgive."

Yuta did not look convinced. "But-"

"Now where's my burdensome Doyoung?" Jaehyun said, looking around, eager to see his old friend and loyal servant.

To Jaehyun's relief, Yuta understood the matter to be resolved. "Come this way, I will lead you to him," Yuta said, gesturing for them to follow. "He had kept himself busy preparing the meals for the soldiers." He led them through the maze of tents that have been set up until they finally reached a clearing where soldiers were lined up for the serving of their meal. Doyoung was at the end, scooping up the rations of rice to place into each bowl as the soldier passed. Jaehyun quickly made his way over to him.

"I see that you have quickly forgotten about your old master," Jaehyun said as way of greeting. Doyoung startled violently, almost spilling the valuable rice onto the grass.

"Prince Jaehyun!" Doyoung said, about to rush to embrace him, but realizing his surroundings, cleared his throat and knelt respectfully in prostration to Jaehyun. "Your Highness, I am pleased that you have returned."

Jaehyun was grinning before he could stop himself. "Come here, you big oaf." 

Doyoung was all too glad to clutch Jaehyun in his arms and to feel him for any injuries. "You look terrible, Your Highness," he said, turning somber.

"Ah, I have missed you too, Doyoung," Jaehyun said.

Doyoung clucked his tongue. "You know what I mean, master Jaehyun. Your father would never have forgiven me for failing my duties in taking care of you. How you must have suffered from the hands of those brutes." He turned angry, vengeful. "They have caused you great suffering and for this, I cannot forgive them."

Jaehyun shook his head, but he was moved by Doyoung and Yuta's care towards him. "Come, let's not talk anymore of something we cannot change. I am just glad to see you again."

Doyoung brushed away the unshed tears in his eyes. "As am I."

\---

Afterwards, Jaehyun was quickly taken into a tent for rest. The deprivation of food and water from his encounter with the Goguryeo soldiers had left his body quick to weaken. Sicheng determined that they will need to wait for him to recover before starting the long journey back to court.

"Please do not delay on my behalf," Jaehyun tried to insist, but both Sicheng and Doyoung glared at him. Food was brought to him by Doyoung, who hovered anxiously as Jaehyun ate slowly and laboriously, his stomach rioting from the sudden onslaught after many days of being deprived. 

Jaehyun was preparing for the night's rest when the soldier guarding his tent entered and bowed to him. "Prince Jaehyun, His Highness wishes to see you."

Jaehyun wanted to see Sicheng badly, but he knew how Doyoung felt about it. He turned to look at him, silently pleading. Doyoung stared back at him for a moment before he heaved a sigh of resignation. He bowed to Jaehyun before departing with the soldier and allowing Sicheng entrance into the tent. 

Jaehyun tried to stand to greet Sicheng, who quickly ushered him down again onto the bedding. "Please, Jaehyun, do not trouble yourself," Sicheng said. He paused briefly, eyeing the flap of the tent's entrance, before pressing his lips against Jaehyun. His kisses were desperate and hungry. Jaehyun returned them, feeling desire surge through him. He wanted to push Sicheng down onto the bedding and rut against him, revel in his warmth and the yielding softness of Sicheng's body. But-

"We cannot, Your Highness," Jaehyun said regretfully. "Not here."

Sicheng whined softly as he clutched at Jaehyun, his cheeks rosy with desire. "I have missed you while waiting for your return in court. I missed your touch and the feelings you invoke in me when we lay together. I-" Jaehyun watched as Sicheng tried to compose himself and he reached to stroke Sicheng's smooth cheek, hoping to calm him. "You will be the ruin of me," Sicheng finally admitted.

Jaehyun swallowed hard at the intensity of those words. "As you are to me," he said honestly. "If only-" He stopped short.

Sicheng smiled sadly at him. "If only."

"If only we could have our own small place in the world," Jaehyun continued, Sicheng's wistful smile spurring him on. "I would bring you to bed every night." He slipped a hand into the folds of Sicheng's garments and Sicheng gasped in anticipation and he helped Jaehyun, squirming and guiding Jaehyun's hand to his cock, which was already half hard and hot in Jaehyun's grip. He stroked him leisurely, but with the friction that he knew would undo Sicheng. Sicheng shuddered and closed his eyes. 

"I would lay you down and strip each piece of clothing off you," Jaehyun continued. "Slowly, so that I may enjoy every part of you that's revealed to me. And I would touch you like this." He twisted his wrist and caused Sicheng to gasp, his eyes large and glazed over with desire. "I would pleasure you until you cannot take anymore, with my mouth and my hands. And I would make you go on your hands and knees and take you from behind." Sicheng moaned softly. "You look splendid like that and I would prepare you with my tongue-" Sicheng darted in and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun and bestowed hot, devouring kisses on him. Jaehyun continued stroking Sicheng and he could tell Sicheng was close. "With my tongue and fingers until you are writhing under my touch. You will know nothing except of me and my hands and my mouth. And you will have the taste of me on you for days because you belong to me." Sicheng sobbed into his mouth and spent into Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun gathered Sicheng into his arms to sooth him as Sicheng trembled.

Sicheng started laughing breathlessly into the folds of Jaehyun's robes. "You have indeed become the master with the tongue of honey. I am afraid my tongue is not quite as sophisticated as yours, but-" He rose from Jaehyun's embrace and knelt on the ground of the tent in front of Jaehyun. Jaehyun stopped him when Sicheng began pushing aside the folds of Jaehyun's robes. "Your Highness, this is not appropriate for someone of your status, you should not debase yourself-"

Sicheng looked up at him in exasperation and defiance. "It is not an act of debasement to return the favor of the pleasure you have given me," he said, his tone matter-of-fact. Jaehyun watched with stiff anticipation as Sicheng stroke his hard cock gently and began licking it tentatively with his tongue. It was almost unbearable to endure. Jaehyun needed release. 

Sicheng took Jaehyun into his mouth and the wet heat of it caused Jaehyun to groan softly in relief. He slipped his fingers into Sicheng's hair, loosening it until it fell onto his shoulders. He gripped Sicheng's hair to guide him in a rhythm that would bring him release. Sicheng's tongue curled around Jaehyun's cock and the rough surface of his tongue provided Jaehyun with the friction that he needed. Sicheng worked him with his mouth until Jaehyun could feel the pleasure overwhelming him and he spent himself. He tried to pull away when it happened but Sicheng stayed stubbornly in place and drew the last of him into his mouth. Jaehyun stared at him, unable to believe what had happened. Sicheng looked back up at him with half-lidded eyes, resting his cheek upon Jaehyun's thigh, a banquet laid out for Jaehyun. 

Sicheng's voice was hoarse and nostalgic when he spoke. "If we had our own small place in the world, I would be wed to you."

Jaehyun nodded, wanting it so badly. "And we would have children that look a little like you and a little like me. They would be the handsomest children in all the land."

Sicheng laughed delightedly as he helped Jaehyun tidy himself up. "You would teach them the guzheng."

"And you would teach them swordsmanship," Jaehyun said. "In case they need to defend us from invaders when we have become too old and decrepit to defend for ourselves." He retied Sicheng's hair up onto the crown of his head. They both looked presentable. And happy.

Sicheng pressed a long kiss against Jaehyun's mouth, reluctant to leave. Jaehyun kept him close.

Soon, they will have to return back to court. They savor what they could.

\---

The journey back to court was bittersweet, because Jaehyun now had the company of Sicheng by his side and they were now also accompanied by the two young men who had helped save his life, Kun and Renjun. They had decided to join the Tang army to push back the invading Goguryeo forces and believed there was little future for them in their village after they had acted against their chieftain. Yuta promised them a place by his side for their pledge of allegiance to the Tang.

"Renjun is merely a young boy," Yuta remarked to Jaehyun. "They will both have to go through rigorous training before I can bring myself to send them out into battle."

Jaehyun went to thank them personally. "Your Highness, it is our duty and honor to serve you," Kun said, bowing. "If not for your sacrifice, the soldiers would've razed our village to the ground. It is, however, to our regret that the chieftain had acted so atrociously."

Jaehyun raised his hand to stop Kun. "It is of no fault of your own. You do not need to apologize for your chieftain." 

Doyoung seemed intent on caring for Renjun, and kept him by his side as he went about his duties, teaching the boy everywhere they went. 

"It seems like master Doyoung has found an apprentice," Yuta said with amusement.

"You have Kun sharpening your sword," Jaehyun felt the need to point out.

"I am simply too busy to do it myself," Yuta replied blithely, but it seemed like he, too, had taken a liking to their new companions.

\---

Sicheng stood with Jaehyun before the Emperor, back safely in his court. He kept his eyes averted, worried that His Majesty would see and know how he felt for his son if he so much as looked at Sicheng.

"You may rise, Jaehyun," the Emperor said. Jaehyun quickly did as he's told, standing shoulder to shoulder with Sicheng. "How have you been faring in your recuperation?"

Jaehyun bowed. "I am grateful for Your Majesty's concern. I am faring much better with the care of the royal physicians. And I am grateful to have been rescued." 

The Emperor grunted. "I had little choice in the matter, as Sicheng was threatening to commit mutiny if I did not allow him to lead the forces."

Sicheng bowed, but he looked unrepentant. "I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty."

The Emperor sounded amused when he spoke. "And I will grant you forgiveness once you actually mean it, Sicheng. You have certainly gotten most of your stubbornness from the Empress." He then paused. "Jaehyun, I had not anticipated that the Goguryeo would be so aggressive as to invade my territory and for that hindsight, I had put you and Yuta in harm's way, to my regret."

Jaehyun lifted his gaze up from the floor to stare at the Emperor in consternation. Had he just-?

"A good leader should also recognize when he has failed," the Emperor said, noticing the look on Jaehyun's face. Jaehyun himself wasn't sure what his own expression was. "In order make improvements to become a better ruler."

Jaehyun bowed to show that he understood. Emperor Taizong had proven to be a wise and just ruler, worthy of his position.

"I have sent a message to your father about the aggression of the Goguryeo," the Emperor continued. "We must prepare for war. The time has come for our alliance to bear fruit."

"At your command, Your Majesty," Jaehyun and Sicheng said, glancing at each other with growing trepidation.

The future was quickly coming upon them, sooner than they wished.

\---

Yuta, Sicheng, Doyoung, and Jaehyun gathered for the evening meal. Food tasted better and the wine sweeter since Jaehyun returned from his ordeal. He had recuperated enough that his stomach no longer rebelled at the sight of food and now he knew not to take it for granted, for it could all be taken away so easily.

He ate his food with relish as they talked amongst themselves. 

"If we have to go to war to subdue the Goguryeo and Baekje, let us hope that it would be a short one," Yuta said. "And with the minimum loss of life. I do not wish to see anymore dead men than I already have."

There were murmurs of agreements among them. The mood was solemn until Yuta raised his cup of wine to them. "But if I should have to fight, I will fight with the worthiest of men and soldiers."

They raised their cups to him as well and drank deeply. Through trials and tribulations, Jaehyun now knew that he could trust his life to any of the men that he was sitting with and he had proven to them that they can trust in him too, that he would lay down his life for any one of them. Unlike in his father's court, he was now accepted as an equal among them, respected for his sacrifice, and honored for his duty to the people. And if he should die in this war, he knew he would die an honorable man, who did not run away from his duties when he had the chance. And he was among friends, and Sicheng, whom he knew he would follow in life and death.

The war did not seem so foreboding now with his band of brothers.

\---

Sicheng did not tolerate any dissension from anyone when he kept Jaehyun in his quarters after their evening meal and they made love slowly on the bed that Jaehyun had begun to think of as theirs. He laid on the bedding and watched, transfixed, as Sicheng straddled him and took his pleasure in Jaehyun and gave it back tenfold, with his mouth, his hands, and his body.

Afterwards, they laid in each other's arms, sated. 

"I have found happiness," Jaehyun said to Sicheng. "If I should go to my death in this war, I will have no regrets." 

Sicheng smiled softly and pressed a kiss against the corner of Jaehyun's mouth. "Nor will I, in this lifetime."

"And in our next life," Jaehyun said. "We shall have our home in Taebaeksan. And we would travel the lands and seas as we please, living as we choose. We would only return to our home when we have tired of seeing the world."

"It will be our own small place in the world," Sicheng promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was little to be found online about what kind of dwellings the Mohe people lived in, so I had to take artistic license and decided to give them the same kind of housing that Mongolians lived in, but I'm pretty sure that probably was not the case. I took the name of Tudiji from the Wiki page for the Mohe people as one of the notable individuals who belonged to those tribes. Apologies to the peoples and history I appropriated for gay fanfiction orz. 
> 
> If this appears open ended, it kinda is. I wanted to try my hand at it, but still offer some foreshadowing that you can interpret either way about how it ends. Also war is something I don't think I'm good enough as a writer to write about yet. Thank you again for reading this! And thank you to the person who provided the prompt. Fun fact, I actually had a draft of this fic _before_ I saw the prompt but it fitted within the parameters of the prompt that I thought I might as well fill it as well. Win/win! or Win Win kekeke.


End file.
